charmedversefandomcom-20200216-history
Barbas
Barbas (v. 2004), also known as the Demon of Fear, was a demon initially only able to leave purgatory every thirteen centuries on Friday 13th, but broke free after making a deal with Crill and Thrask of the Tribunal.Crimes and Witch-Demeanors He appeared on earth in 1999, and was ultimately thwarted by Prue Halliwell after she overcame her fear, but he later returned early after making a deal with someone. He was, again, unable to kill thirteen witches due to the Charmed Ones.Ms. Hellfire Barbas returned once more by stealing the powers of Cole Turner, who hit him with an energy ball after claiming them back.Sympathy for the Demon His ultimate freedom came when he made a deal with Crill and Thrask to have the Charmed Ones stripped of their powers. Although only Phoebe had her powers removed, he had fulfilled the contract and Barbas was released from his bonds. After helping Gideon attempt to kill Wyatt Halliwell, he was vanquished by Phoebe and Paige Matthews.A Call to Arms Biography Early life Barbas was, due to unknown circumstances, confined to purgatory, presumably by the Source of All Evil or a particularly powerful good individual. He was only able to walk the earth depending on negative energies related to astrology, which only occurred every thirteen hundred years on Friday 13th. To free himself from his bonds, Barbas had to kill thirteen unmarried witches on the only day he appeared on before midnight. For whatever reason, he was unable to accomplish this. He presumably appeared in the 7th century. 20th century The Demon of Fear reappeared on earth on August 13, 1999,From Fear to Eternity takes place a while after Prue's birthday, October 28, meaning it was in 1999. The only Friday 13th that year was in August. outside Coven of Mors. He sniffed for witches, and smelt Tanjella, the bookstore's owner. He proceeded to enter the store and, after she tried to protect herself with an amulet, killed her using her fear of earthquakes. Then he absorb the information of twelve other witches from Tanjella's mailing list. After killing Tanjella, Barbas proceeded to kill a further three single witches in San Francisco by literally scaring them to death. Barbas later arrived at an apartment belonging to Zoe. He found it difficult to zero in on her greatest fear, as she planned to defeat him using her inner strength and had relieved "all mortal fears". However, he found that she had repressed her fear of fire, and killed her with it, scaring her to death. He later arrived at 1329 Prescott Street, where he saw Prue Halliwell having a shower. He read her fears, and saw that her worst fear was drowning, as that had been how her mother had died. Barbas was interrupted halfway through the hallucination by Andrew Trudeau and Darryl Morris, and he left without killing Prue. Early return In purgatory Stealing Cole's powers Deal with Crill and Thrask Assisting Gideon Escaping Leo Vanquish Physical description Personality and traits Magical powers and skills Etymology The name "Barbas" comes from the Latin "barba", beard, hellebore (a plant used in witchcraft, especially to invoke demons), and also a male name.Wikipedia - Barbas In demonology, Barbas was the Great President of Hell governing thirty-six legions of demons. He answers truly on hidden or secret things, causes and heals diseases, teaches mechanical arts, and changes men into other shapes. He is depicted as a great lion that, under the conjurer's request, changes shape into a man. Behind the scenes Appearances Notes and references Category:Demons Category:Males Category:2004 deaths Category:Killed/vanquished by Paige Matthews Category:Individuals with the power of energy balls Category:Death by potion Category:Individuals with the power of astral projection Category:Individuals with the power of conjuration Category:Individuals with the power of flaming Category:Individuals with the power of smoking